Relax
by Sakura23165
Summary: El fic trata sobre la nueva infancia de Hao Asakura en estos tiempos. Como fue encontrado aliados y enemigos con las historias personales de cada uno


Relax

Capitulo 1: Alguien que se encargue

12 de mayo de 1985, Izumo, Japón

La noche, junto con su manto de tinieblas había caída cubriéndolo todo de silencio, permitiéndole a los seres vivos diurnos descansar tranquilos… O al menos, aquellos ignorantes. Porque precisamente en este instante un evento que decidirá el destino del planeta se llevaba a cabo en la casa de los Asakura:

Un nacimiento y no de cualquier bebé.

El cielo entero se ilumino momentáneamente por una bola incandescente salida del antiguo hogar tomando vuelo más allá del horizonte a una velocidad increíble. Desde el suelo pensaron haber visto una estrella fugaz. Extrañamente, no paró hasta a ver cruzando hacia el otro extremo, justo en la ciudad afectada gracias a la bomba atómica, Hiroshima

La luz al fin se disipo, dejando ver para aquellos cuyos ojos aun pueden percibirlos, un espíritu algo pequeño, totalmente rojo. Lo más extraño podía ver sido que en sus brazos cargaba un bebé

-aquí es-hablo el infante sin mover la boca, aun así su voz sonó clara. Su incandescente compañero lo miro-por aquí cerca hay un chaman, pero su poder sigue dormido. Bueno, no importa, él será suficiente como cuidarme

Con aquello, Hao Asakura le ordeno a la esencia sagrada moverse, el cual obedecido inmediatamente.

Así es, el chaman más poderoso, maestro del yin yang, señor de la naturaleza y por ende de la vida y la muerte al fin había conseguido su tan añorado deseo, volver a caminar en la tierra para lo cual, a su alma le llevo 500 años poder lograrlo…

Más, incluso él, necesitaba quien se hiciera cargo hasta alcanzar la madurez total ó al menos la edad suficiente para pelear con todo su potencial debido que, el espíritu del fuego, al estar tan pequeño tenía una fuerza limitada

Limites. ¡Qué gracioso suena cuando jamás te has visto bajo su opresión! Pensaba alegre, incluso en aquel cuerpo infantil se permitió reír porque la idea no lo molesta. Solo era temporal...muy pronto, el mundo volvería a oír sobre él

Y esta vez, hasta la vida más insignificante conocerá lo terrible que puede llegar a hacer todo su poder

Al mismo tiempo, un joven de veintiséis años jugaba solo, sin luz, en completo anonimato. Frente a él, la pequeña estructura hecha gracias a Legos crecía de tamaño provocando su risa.

Le encantaba…

Aquel podría ser el único placer, porque a ciencia cierta la cruel vida no le había otorgado algún otro. Desde pequeño siempre estaba solo, considerado como monstruo sin acepción alguna…aquella idea arrastro consigo un recuerdo

Flash Back

La mujer se mecía ebria sobre su eje murmurando cosas inaudibles para el niño oculto tras la puerta perniabierta. Este no sabía muy bien que hacer conociendo perfectamente las actitudes violentas que su madre tenía sobre todo para él

Y también, conocía como algunas circunstancias la ponía más susceptible, por ejemplo ser llamada desde la escuela cuando sus compañeros lo molestaban. No porque le importara la salud de su hijo sino porque no quería que nadie se enterara de lo fenómeno que era. Y para su mala suerte, aquello paso…

-madre…-hablo tímido, ella continuaba despotricando-papá está abajo, quiere hablar contigo-agrego, ella no se movió por la cual el pequeño se acerco-mamá, papá quiera hablar contigo

La señora seguía perdida entre la fantasía y el alcohol, provocando al muchacho acercarse para jalarle la ropa

-¡mamá! ¡Papá está abajo y quiere…!-no pudo continuar. El sonido propio de una cachetada retumbo en un eco sordo

-¡Papá está muerto con un demonio!-vocifero de repente adquiriendo una furia aterrorizadora-¡¿Por qué no dejas de decir que vez fantasma? ¡No ves que por tu culpa nos ven como fenómenos!-continuo escupiendo cada palabra con veneno hasta dejarse caer poniendo la cabeza sobre la madera-¿Por qué no pude haber tenido un hijo normal? ¿Por qué tuve que tener a este maldito fenómeno? ¿Por qué?

Continúo ante la confundida y herida mirada del niño

Fin del Flash Back

Contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir…

Nadie a su alrededor supo comprenderlo, nadie a su alrededor comprendía su lacerante dolor, nadie a su alrededor oía sus suplicas. Nadie.

En ese momento, sintió como algo llegaba…

-no necesitas llorar, Blocken Meyer-dijo ese alguien oculto. De inmediato el joven se levanto buscando a su interlocutor

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sintiéndose estúpido, como muchas veces, debido a que de nuevo se trataba de algún espíritu, lo bueno es que nadie lo observaba.

-te equivocas, no soy un fantasma y tu no debes tener miedo a las agresiones, ya no más-continuo hasta aparecer, entre llamas, el espíritu del fuego con su señor en brazos-yo te puedo ayudar

Blocken pestaño totalmente confundida, ahora si se sabía loco… ¿Cómo fue que ese bebé estuviera hablando? Una risa infantil lo desconcentro

-no estás loco-continuo el infante- ¡soy yo quien está hablando!-agrego regocijante. Blocken se acerco lentamente mirando continuamente al ser elemental-no te preocupes, el espíritu del fuego no te lastimara…mi nombre es Hao Asakura. Te gusta el chamanismo, ya me conoces

-¡Hao Asakura!-grito escandalizado algo ahí no cuadraba, el tiempo. Según había visto en uno de sus libros que ese gran chaman había vivido hace miles de años, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Acaso revivió…? La sonrisa del niño le respondió su duda mental

En ese momento…

Unas amenazadoras presencia llegaron asustando terriblemente al quien por apariencia era el mayor. Efectivamente había leído algo sobre el tema y sus poderes espirituales permitían sentir presencia. Aunque nunca había visto una pelea entre chamanes. Una explosión derrumbe la pared

-Hao Asakura, tu reino de horror terminara antes si quiera de comenzar-amenazaron los intrusos, seis en total

-valla, mi resurgimiento no paso desapercibido, creo que se lo debo a mi querida familia, los Asakura-comento Hao volteando a ver a Blocken-échate para atrás…

-planeas pelear contra nosotros, bebé-se burlo uno de ellos. Ante aquello, el poderoso chaman rió

-si es cierto, apenas acabo de nacer-contesto haciendo regocijar a sus contrincantes-no importa, son débiles-agrego cortándoles la alegría

-¡maldito!-exclamaron todo ellos a la vez atacando al mismo tiempo. Brocken abrió sus ojos aterrado corriendo a esconderse del poder que se cernía esperando sentir los golpees, que nunca llegaron

-que diminutos son…-oye decir seguido por una oleada de calor intenso

Blocken Meyer no daba crédito al espectáculo ante sus ojos: todo a su alrededor, incluido los cuerpos inmóviles pertenecientes a los chamanes ardían mientras eran reducidos a nada y en medio de la destrucción, el espíritu del fuego se encontraba todavía sosteniendo a su amo en brazo. Este último lo miro disipando cualquier duda

Tras haber robado ropa, comida y cualquier objeto valioso, Blocken, con un Hao vestido en sus brazos se detuvo frente a una casita abandonada…al fin había encontrado su refugio

Ahora esta consiente, su responsabilidad resaltaba clara. Velaría por el infante igual a un padre, ya que está convencido pensaba cuando entraba al nuevo hogar:

Hao Asakura lo logrará, construirá un mejor mundo para él y para todos aquellos abandonados cruelmente; por ese le entregaba su vida.


End file.
